Criminal
by RellyJorrieFan
Summary: This was inspired by Britney Spear's Criminal. Kelly falls in love with a criminal, Randy. Their both in love but eventually they will both face some challenges due to Randy's lifestyle as a criminal.


This is a One-Shot I decided to write about Randy and Kelly. Inspired by Britney Spear's Criminal Enjoy!

4 years ago…

18 year old Kelly was watching the news.

"Police are now searching for suspect, Randal Orton" said the broadcaster.

Kelly sighed. Her and Randy had been dating for a little over a year now. She knew Randy was a thief, fighter, and everything else in the book. But she couldn't seem to break away. She tried to the first time she saw him on the news one night but she ended up in his bed, taking her virginity that night. Not a day goes by that she regrets it. She loved Randy but he was born into the life that he couldn't get out of. His father was a well-known mobster in Chicago. Surprisingly her father was the same way, but she was sent away by her mother. She didn't want Kelly to get involved in her father's mobbing ways. But Randy's mobbing ways never affected Kelly. She did remember receiving a threat by someone who had beef with Randy. But the last time she remembered that he wasn't even alive the day after she told Randy about it. Yes, she was sent off at the age of 15…alone. She managed well getting her license quickly and education while working to pay her bills. Then Randy came along and swept her off her feet. He basically lived with her. He paid most of her bills with money Kelly had no idea where it came from considering he didn't work. But she never asked afraid she didn't even want to know his answer. Randy was every girl's dream. He was tall, muscular, tan, and a Greek God in the flesh. But for some reason he set his eyes on a petite and bubbly blonde by the name, Kelly.

"Randz, your on the new- What are you doing?" asked Kelly looking at Randy.

Kelly watched as Randy was putting his clothes into a big brown suitcase. He seemed to be moving frantically as if he was being timed.

"I've got to go, Kellz…I'm not safe here anymore" said Randy.

He looked up at her with sad blue eyes but quickly returned to packing.

"Oh…well I'll go with you" said Kelly looking at her boyfriend.

"No Kelly…you can't…This is too dangerous. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened you, here" Randy replied.

He reached down deep into his pocket and took out a small red velvet box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It had a huge diamond on it which was placed in between 2 smaller ones. The band was incrusted with RKO.

"I was gonna propose tomorrow…but as you can see that's a little ruined. But take it anyway. Please don't ever forget me. I'll be back for you, I promise" said Randy.

He put the ring on her left hand as he looked into her eyes. They were starting to tear up and it broke his heart dearly.

"Randy, I-I-I want to go with you to be married to you!" cried Kelly.

Her tears were pouring and there was no stopping them. Her heart was breaking. There was nothing more she wanted to do then to be married to Randy once and for all. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't.

"I love you Kelly Blank…and don't you ever forget that" Randy said.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. The kiss was so passionate neither one wanted it to end. They poured their heart out into that kiss knowing they'd never get another one until they meet again.

"The police will come here…Tell them I went south, ok" said Randy.

He kissed her one last time before grabbing his suitcase and walking out of that door. Kelly watched his yellow camaro pull out of the apartment complex parking lot and leave her. Kelly cried for a few more minutes. She then grabbed anything of Randy's and put it in a bag. She walked outside and put it in the garbage bin. She went to go wash her face trying to get rid of the signs that she had been crying. She knew the police would be here any minute now and she was prepared to answer their questions.

"When was the last time you seen, Randal?" asked one of the investigators.

He had sunglasses on and was incredibly built. He wore a leather coat and had a notepad and pen ready to jot down her answers. The people on the streets had given her up so they already knew she was his girlfriend.

"This morning…Then he was up and gone" said Kelly.

Kelly gave no indication of her feelings. Her expression was completely blank. As far as the investigators could tell she didn't care where Randy went and wished they'd leave already.

"Do you know where he went?" asked the other investigator.

He was short, slightly built and had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed a lot less tense then the other reporter. Almost as if he wasn't worried about catching Randy at all.

"All I know is that he went south" said Kelly.

After about 2 hours the investigators finally left. They looked for traces of Randy but Kelly had already threw away everything he left behind. She even deleted his number out if her phone and made up some lie that she had just got a new one and didn't put his number in yet. The only memory she had of Randy was the 6 carat ring sitting on her finger that neither investigator seemed to notice.

8 months ago…

Kelly had just graduated college about a month back and was currently working as an amateur designer making clothes and part time make-up artist. She had just entered her fairly new condo with her best friends and co-workers Maria, Ashley, and Maryse.

"So are we going out tonight, Kellz?" asked Maria.

They all knew Kelly hated going to clubs. She thought the whole scene was disgusting and plus she wasn't a heavy drinker so she always was quickly bored.

"I don't know guys…I mean…we all have work in the morning and I have clothes to sell" explained Kelly.

It was true she they all had work at the salon tomorrow morning, but that never typed her friends. They never cared if they were tired from a hard night of liquor and partying all night.

"Oh come on Kelly! You haven't been in a relationship as long as I've known you!" persuaded Ashley.

That was also true. Ever since Randy left hadn't been in not one relationship. Turning down every boy who even just offered her a drink.

"Take the ring off, Kelly! Just for tonight at least?" asked Maryse.

Kelly never took her ring off. She did everything with that ring. Kelly thought for a quick second.

"Fine! Just for tonight ok!" Kelly gave in.

Kelly was starting to believe maybe Randy wasn't coming back. Just maybe he was enjoying life without her.

That Night…

Kelly sat quietly at the bar. She had got talked to by more guys then she ever had before. Even more then Maryse and that was surprising. She knew it had to do with her not wearing her ring. When they saw it most people just assumed. She just ordered virgin margaritas not trying to get drunk tonight. Kelly suddenly felt a presence next to her but she didn't bother to look up.

"Shouldn't a beautiful woman like you be wearing a wedding ring?" asked a manly voice next to her.

Kelly smiled at the thought of Randy. This stranger really had no idea just how right he was…or did he?

"It's complicated…my friends convinced me to finally take my ring-…" Kelly froze.

Finally looking into the blue eyes she always seemed to melt into. The eyes of non-other then Randal Orton.

"off" Kelly said finally finishing her sentence.

She crashed his lips to hers and was lost just like she always was 4 years ago. Randy grabbed Kelly's hand and led her out of the club. He got a lot of glares from men who had attempted to "wow" Kelly. He had a new car, a yellow corvette. He always had a thing for yellow cars. They sped to Kelly's house dashing through the streets of Chicago. Once they made it to her condo his hands roamed her body.

"God, I've missed you" Randy stated.

Kelly lead Randy to her bedroom where they made love throughout the night.

Present Day Kelly's POV

I watched Randy come out of the ocean with 2 large fish. Just 8 months ago Randy and I were on a flight to the Bahamas. Not for vacation but to call it home. Yes, we had moved to the Bahamas. Randy had changed his identity and we finally got married here. Also 2 of my bridesmaids who decided to move here with me was even better. Ashley and Maria were so excited to start a new life here. Maryse was also one of my bridesmaids. Her career was shooting up and she wasn't ready to leave all that behind and I don't blame her at all. Of course she still visits here from time to time. Our blue and white beach house was perfect. We had a dock, 31/2 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, a Jacuzzi, 2 living rooms, a huge kitchen, and a patio which I was sitting on right now reading and slightly tanning.

"Fish ok for tonight?" asked Randy.

He was dripping wet and holding up 2 catfish smiling at me. He made me so happy and I couldn't ask for more then to be here with him. I smiled and nodded and got back to reading. I was interrupted by Randy's head on my stomach.

"Hey Fellas! Daddy just wanted to let you know your gonna have fish tonight! Don't make mommy sick ok! Daddy loves you!" Randy said talking to my stomach.

Yes it's true…I'm pregnant…with 2 twin boys. Eventually I'll have 2 more criminals running around here. But I couldn't imagine their dad being anyone else. I guess falling in love with a criminal worked out pretty damn good.

Hope you guys liked it! Review!


End file.
